Because Every Little Town Has a Sercet
by Emmett's little sister
Summary: Remake. I only own my characters.
1. Preface

**Summary**

What were to happen if Bella had had a big brother that was a year older than her, what if it were Emmett? Emmett has lived with Charlie since his sophomore year, lived there her freshman year but lived with her mom and Phil for the last 2 years. Now she's coming back for her junior year but with a secret.

Through out childhood Emmett and Bella had always been really close. Once Bella left forks they didn't have as much time to talk. In her junior year her mother finally gives in and lets her go live with Emmet and Charlie again little does anyone else Bella know its was not just because she missed her big brother and Dad.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella. I'm like 5'5 with brown hair and brown eyes and am really, really pale. My big brother Emmett is one of my best friends and I really miss him. I can't wait to see him again. I guess I should get to the story at hand.

My mom and my dad have been separated since before both my brother and I can remember. My dad Charlie lives in Forks, Washington and is the police chief there. My mom couldn't handle it there because she just felt trapped and she hated the rain.

Did I mention it rains a lot in Forks? When she 'ran away' with us, we moved to Phoenix when I was 1 and Emmett was 2. When my mom got remarried the summer before my freshman year, Emmett and I went to stay with Charlie for a year. Her job also got transferred that year... Guess where I got to live…. I moved to Long Island, you know how weird it is there? I do, and I love it!

But when my mom decided that things were finally settled and we could come back things got awkward. Emmett stayed with Charlie but me, I got to go back to mom, and her excuse was I needed her during this time in my life. Bull. I mean I love my mom and all but I hate, HATE her new husband Phil with a fiery passion. He's a complete ass!!

I'll explain why later, but right now I'm just telling you that today was the first day of the rest of my life. Corny right. But still I get to go live back with Charlie and Emmett. Oh god how I missed them. The only thing is Emmett, doesn't know I'm coming. So that's how I ended up here, hidden in trees next to the school just watching my brother hang out with his friends, he had moved on without me, I guess it was only fair.


	3. Chapter 2

In the year that Emmett and I lived with Charlie before I had to go back to mom was some of the best of my life I got so close to him and his friends, they all just thought I was a cool "munchkin" as the would call me. It's not my fault that I'm normal height and they're giants, stupid 6'2 brother and his friends.

They used to love to pinch my cheeks. I used to have chubby cheeks just like Emmett. But I was used to everything at that point even if I was invisible, it was how I liked it, you learn a lot more that way. I doubt they'll remember me. If they do there are just a few more people I know. Now my brother and his friends didn't party all the time but when they did they crashed here and that was just funny cause guess what, my brother's room can only fit like 3 or 4 people and there were like 6 of them and depending on how many people there are 1 or 2 would crash in my room.

It's always so funny because I'll just role over and hand them the sleeping bag at the foot of my bed and said "don't kick me" and it was fine. My bed was against the wall, so I would sleep with my back to it.

When I went back to mom I did it just for the comfort and the memory that I was near my brother. I never really had any friends that were girls. If Emmett were going out with a girl for a while I would get close to her but mostly girls just used me to get to my brother.

I was an outcast. But I did have 2 really close girl friends; Samantha Olan and Alison Fischer. Sam we just called Samala or Dino (Samalasorus) and Alison was mostly just Fish; kinda self explanatory. I was Bella or Izzy or something along those lines, it really depended on their mood. We were kinda punk/goth/emo types, whatever you want to call it. We're mostly just skinnies, random tees and sweatshirts.

So now I'm on the plane getting ready to go to sleep. I actually love my old school and friends but my brother means more right now. I never actually told you how I got my mom to say yes to me moving here did I? Well I apologize for that. There was a hit list threat there. I wasn't on the supposed list but that's because the kid who was supposed to have written it, was a kid I was cool with. My dad heard from Emmett about it, and it just escalated from there.

Over the loud speaker I hear a pilot saying something about landing in 5 minutes. I grab my stuff together just the usual books my phone and my music player. I'm so excited I make sure to be one of the first people out of the plane and I practically barrel over Charlie in an attempt to hug him.

"I guess you missed me"

"Of coarse I did Dad?!?" We laughed in god how I had missed this after we got all my bags we went into the car. Now even though it was hard for Charlie to show us emotion at first but this time around we didn't shut up.

He wanted to know everything. About Sam, Alison, everyone, and I was just as curious about what I missed. Emmett as much as I loved him never really got to a point in the few conversations we had. Emmett was apparently just as popular as when I left, maybe more so. Dad took me home before I go see Em so I can change. I wore my PJ's on the plane.

I decide to wear my favorite comfy jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I also brush my hair teeth and wash my face. I run downstairs and say goodbye to my Dad. He tosses keys at me I give him a questioning look.

"Go look outside Bells" I run outside and there, sitting in the driveway, is the best car ever, a red ford truck that looks like it could go through a brick wall, Perfect for me.(pic in my pro)

"Oh my god Dad I love it!" And I nearly tackled him again. I then said goodbye and went back to the high school to find Emmett.


End file.
